


One Time, One Meeting

by KaiserinAstraia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cavity-inducing cuteness, Christmas, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Tea-drinking, fluff-fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia
Summary: "As we tea-lovers say, 'one time, one meeting!" Sora said, smiling, "This could be our first and last meeting so, it's special.""Special, sure... but not the last meeting," Riku replied, smirking.A shameless fluff-fest of Sora serving tea to University student Riku, and celebrations of Halloween and Christmas. One-shot!





	One Time, One Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sakurayu is a cherry-blossom tea.  
> 2\. Anmitsu is a popular Japanese dessert.  
> 3\. Higashi is a fancy candy dessert that is often associated with the tea ceremony.

_~ One Time, One Meeting ~_

“Holy _shit_ , he’s hot,” Kairi whispered excitedly. She bounced on her heels, crouched down behind the counter of The Midnight Tea Shop. Sora, crouched across from her, nodded with lips pursed and cheeks blushed.

“Think he’s from Uni?” Sora whispered, glancing through the pastry counter to view an attractive silveret sitting alone in a booth.

“Gotta be!” Kairi exclaimed, matching the brunet’s glance. “Look, if you don’t serve him, I will!” she continued, blue eyes sparkling in mischief. She looked down to her outfit to ensure it was all in order; a white, puffy short-sleeved button up and black plaited skirt covered with a cute, pink apron tied on her with a perfect bow in the back. To make a point, she even gripped the sides of her bra beneath the shirt and tugged up – the girls jutted out just slightly farther, complimenting her already stunning face.

Sora panicked, eliciting the exact response Kairi hoped for: “What? No! He’s in _my_ section!” He looked to the side at his outburst, embarrassed to reveal such enthusiasm. His cheeks remained tinted pink. Kairi giggled.

Roxas stopped behind Sora in a huff. “Seriously, guys? I can’t get to the matcha.”

“Sorry, Rox,” they said sheepishly in unison.

“You know, hitting on customers is super lame,” Roxas commented, critical as usual. He stepped over them, his red apron slapping them in the face as his passed.

“Oh, come on, just _look_ at him!” Kairi urged their blond friend and coworker.

Roxas slyly glanced in the direction of the customer. He promptly adopted a disgusted look. “He so _isn’t._ What is wrong with you two?”

Sora smiled in satisfaction. “More for me,” he winked toward his cousin. Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I swear, I’m going to tell Cloud,” he warned.

“Oh, god, please don’t,” Sora paled.

Kairi scowled, “Oh hush, Roxas, let us have _fun_.” Roxas waved the comment away. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, just keep up with the orders or Leon will yell at all of us _again_.”

“We will!” Sora promised.

“Well, then hurry up!” Kairi encouraged, “Go take his order!” Roxas similarly urged Sora with his eyes, but in a much more “ _do your job”_ fashion.

“Fine, I will,” Sora said indignantly, smoothing the front of his sky-blue apron. Under it was a uniform similar to Kairi’s: a white, long-sleeved button up with black slacks. Despite the dress code, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

He stood up, gulping as he grabbed a menu to give to the attractive customer. Kairi sent him a thumb up as he walked out; he stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

The silveret was on his phone as Sora approached. Despite it, in his nervousness, Sora blurted out in one breath, “H-hi, welcome to The Midnight Tea Café, my name is Sora andI’llbeyourservertoday!”

Aqua eyes looked up from his cell. At first, they were blank and unthinking – but when they met Sora’s face, they turned genial. In fact, in the briefest of moments, they darted down to the edge of the table then back up to the brunet’s nervous face.

“Hey, Sora,” the silveret said, and Sora almost died of a nose-bleed in his own mind. This customer’s voice could probably strip his clothes straight off his body. It was smooth, deeper than Sora’s, and had a note of straightforwardness that made Sora’s knees weak.

As if on cue, Sora heard Kairi giggle, likely still watching them from behind the counter.

Jumpstarted, he replied, “W-what can I get you today?”

Again, Sora was distracted by the silveret’s eyes: they widened in entertainment, showing off their depth: though light, the aqua eyes were multifaceted like diamonds – absolutely stunning. His silver eyebrows raised and a small smile graced his lips.

“Can I have a menu?” he asked, voice laced in amusement. Sora looked down; he was gripping the laminated paper to his chest. Instantly, his face flared in pink.

“Yes, of course, here!” He handed the thing to his customer, who took it smoothly, smile not slipping.

“I’ll be back in a minute to take your order,” Sora finally squeaked before practically running away.

He ducked behind the counter as soon as he was sure no one was looking. Kairi joined him as she let a tea brew on the counter behind them. “So, when’s the wedding date?” she teased. Sora face-palmed. “Oh god, Kai, I _ruined_ it, I forgot to give him the fucking menu and now he _knows!_ ” Sora cried.

“Aww,” Kairi cooed, “don’t worry about it, Sor, he didn’t seem offended.” She pated his spiky-haired head.

“Maybe you should serve him,” Sora mourned dramatically.

“Hell no! And miss watching you beg for him with your eyes? No way,” Kairi responded wickedly. Sora pouted, “Great friend you are.”

“C’mon, go get his order,” Kairi encouraged again. Sora nodded, sighing as he left the safe place.

The customer had the menu on the table slightly away from himself as Sora approached. He must have decided. Sora, desperate to regain his dignity, said as smoothly as he could, “So, what can I get for you?” _Aside me._

“I’ll get the Sakurayu1, and anmistu2,” the silveret requested, eyes locked on his server’s. Sora gulped again. He scrambled to write it down, glancing up with much less subtlety he would have liked.

“I’ll have that right out for you,” Sora smiled, still nervous but a little relieved that, at least so far, the customer doesn’t seem to mind as Kairi indicated.

When Sora went to make the customer’s order, Kairi smiled enthusiastically at him. Sora rolled his eyes as if to say: _whatever_. In a moment of spontaneity, on his way to bring out the order, he grabbed a piece of the café’s special dessert for the day: a pink, Sakura shaped higashi 3.

“Here’s the tea,” Sora said sweetly, placing the teapot and cup on the table gently. “And here’s the anmistu, and a piece of our in-house higashi. It pairs really well with the tea.”

The silveret smiled in surprise, receiving the desserts with hungry eyes. He turned to Sora, eyebrows quickly furrowed, “You sure this is okay? I can pay for it.”

Sora shook his head, waving his hands in refusal, “Oh, no, I brought it for you! Please enjoy.”

“…Okay,” he acquiesced, “but, why?”

Sora thought his generosity might be question, so he attempted to look as nonchalant as possible as he replied, “Oh, as us tea-lovers say, ‘one time, one meeting’.”

The silveret took a sip of his tea, his face momentarily reflecting the comfort that the aroma and taste the brought him. But then he turned to Sora again with a curious gaze.

A little heartened, Sora continued, “Well, you know, like, this could be our first and last meeting. And it’s spring; the cherry blossoms don’t stay in bloom forever. So, it’s like… special.” He finished with a shy smile. He hoped it wasn’t too forward.

That mischievous, amused face returned to the silveret. Sora tilted his head, confused.

“Special, sure. But it’s not the _last_ meeting,” he said, grinning in his decision. Sora blushed for what must have been the millionth time. _Did… did he just imply that he’ll see me again?_ The brunet felt his chest warm.

On the customer’s receipt, written in the margins was one word: Riku.

* * *

“I’ll have the usual, Sora,” Riku said, sitting in a booth that he knew was the brunet’s section. He hadn’t even shown up to the table yet, but Sora exclaimed in reply from behind the counter, “Coming right up!”

The silveret chuckled as he sat down, backpack next to him in the inner booth. 

As if Sora had been expecting him, he arrived with the tea not two minutes later. “Oh, homework again today?” he asked, head tilting cutely as he peered toward the grey backpack Riku brought.

“Yeah, well, finals are coming up,” Riku said, sipping his tea. He frowned a little. Sora felt a prickle of alarm. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I need to try something new,” he said, not skipping a beat, “Spring is almost over, after all.”

“Hmm…” Sora considered, finger tapping his chin. Kairi passed by them, commenting on their conversation, “The tea for the next season is a barley tea. It’s really good! Leon let me try last night.”

Roxas also passed, scowling, “I thought it tasted like dirt. I liked the Jasmine green blend.” He said the last part in an almost bitter mutter. Sora laughed after his cousin.

Riku smiled after the brunet’s co-workers and friends. He knew all their names now. “Well, Kairi said the barley is for next season, so I can’t have that yet. What’s your favorite tea, Sora?” the silveret asked in sincerity.

Feeling flustered, Sora is quick to reply. “O-oh, I don’t know, there’s so many good ones it’s hard to pick, uhm… Well, I guess I have a favorite for every season… In the spring, I like the white strawberries and crème tea. In the summer, I like the peach black tea and the fall I like the Samurai Chai blend… And in winter, I guess my favorite has to be peppermint because it’s so Christmas-y.”

Sora blushed when he realized he just rambled about his favorite teas. The question was to help Riku find a new tea to try, not to tell him about himself. _Smooth as usual, Sora,_ he thought, looking to the silveret in a fake calm to wait for a reply.

“You really like fruit teas,” Riku said, a glint of triumph in his cyan crystal eyes. Sora nodded, blushing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I’ll take the strawberries and crème then after I finish this.”

Sora eyes widened in surprise, his heart picking up pace – a common occurrence with Riku’s frequent visits. With a wide smile, he replied, “Sure!”

* * *

Riku and a stranger redhead sat at the silveret’s typical booth. Sora peered through the pastry counter; _who’s **that**? _ His thought had an almost-possessive tone that disturbed the brunet; it’s not like the silveret is _his._ They weren’t dating, after all.

But his expression still fell as he watched them. They sat across from each other, the redhead equally as attractive as Riku – just, not Sora’s type. _What if they are together?_ Sora wondered, frowning at them. The redhead laughed at something Riku said. A pang of jealousy plagued the brunet’s chest. 

Kairi joined him in the squat behind the counter. “Well, are you going to go take their order?” she whispered, concerned.

“He’s with someone,” Sora complained, his voice a little more whiney than he would have liked.

“It’s probably his friend, Sora,” she said, sternly. “Riku knows all of us, so maybe he wanted to introduce you?”

Sora scoffed in doubt. “Why would he do that? It’s not like we are even friends; he’s just a regular.”

Kairi rolled her eyes, “Yeah a regular that sits in _your section_ almost every day, and goes out of his way to talk to you _every time_.”

She had a point, but Sora stubbornly held to his assumptions.

“Roxas, can you serve him this time?” Sora begged, using his most compelling puppy eyes. Roxas, who was walking to get leaves, glanced to his cousin’s face and immediately paled.

“Oh, no, Sora. Don’t you do this to me right now, I’m really busy!” he pleaded, keeping his eyes away as he measured out the right amount of tea. Sora continued to stare at the blond’s back, trying to burn a hole there.

Before Roxas even turned back around, he sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “ _Fine,_ but you’re being _ridiculous_ and you owe me!” he insisted. Sora nodded vigorously, “Yes, I do! You’re the best! The brother I never had! How did I ever get so lucky!” Sora exaggeratedly worshipped, smiling. Roxas smirked, passing the hiding brunet. “Damn straight,” he whispered.

Not ten minutes later, Roxas rushed Sora in the kitchen where he had been hiding. Face flushed and blue eyes bright, he hissed, “ _You_ go serve him!”

“What, why?” Sora asked, bewildered. Roxas only seemed to get redder.

Avoiding the question, the blond replied, “They’re just friends, Sora.”

Sora would be lying if he said that statement didn’t cause a tidal wave of relief to crash into him. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. But he looked at Roxas’s flustered demeanor and changed his internal gears to concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Roxas replied vehemently. The blond ruffled his own hair violently, as if punishing himself to get it together. His face eventually blanked, his cold indifference returning. Sora waited patiently.

“This is their order,” the blond said, handing Sora a slip of paper.

“O-okay,” Sora replied, understanding that his mind was made up.

Roxas left the kitchen, but right before the door closed behind him, he muttered as if it proved a point, “The _redhead_ is hot.”

* * *

“Where’s Axel?” Sora asked as Riku sat down. The silveret whipped out a piece of paper and pencil.

“He’s got an exam today, he’ll be here later,” he replied, situating himself in preparation for note-taking. 

“Roxas is going to be so disappointed,” Sora teased, “He gets off early today.”

Riku snorted in agreement. “Well fuck, Axel probably won’t even study with me then.”

Sora laughed, secretly jealous at how obvious their feelings were for each other. Everyone at the café knew that it was only a matter of time before they got together. “I guess you’re stuck with me, then,” the brunet responded apologetically.

“Good day after all,” the silveret winked back. The familiar racing heart beat returned to his chest. Sora blushed and looked away for a beat, thoughts racing.

It was a slow day due to the rain. So, spurred on by Axel’s absence and his jealousy, Sora sat across from Riku once he brought the tea. Riku looked at him in surprise.

“Thanks,” he said simply, staring at him.

“My pleasure,” Sora replied shyly. Wanting to get past the awkwardness, Sora asked, “So what classes are you taking this semester?”

Riku obliged to the distraction, glancing to his homework next to his chai tea. He listed them off in minor regret, grimacing, “Japanese 1, Chemistry 1, Computer architecture, and linear algebra.”

“All in one semester? Are you suicidal?” Sora asked in shock.

Riku chuckled in agreement, “I have no choice, they are all degree requirements.”

“That’s why I’m going to community right now before I try uni,” Sora shook his head, admiring the intelligence and tenacity of the silveret through his hair. “I can barely grasp calc 1.”

Sora tried not to drool as Riku stretched in the booth, his arm muscles and broad chest stretching his robotics t-shirt tantalizingly. “What’s your major?” Riku asked mid-stretch.

It took a moment for Sora to register the question. “Oh, uh… Undeclared. I’m just getting the basics done…” He trailed off. He hated how every time they got a chance, it turned into Sora talking Riku’s ear off. The brunet wanted to know about _him_. What’s his favorite color? Where is he from? It’s been months; he should know already.

“You?” Sora countered, turning attention back to Riku. The silveret took a sip of tea. “Computer science,” he said, simply.

“Oooh, hacker guy,” Sora grinned, “So you _are_ a masochist.”

Riku laughed, grinning sheepishly. “You see right through me.” Sora tried to quell the sense of pride that rushed through him from the statement.

“But wait, if you’re a computer guy, why do you never bring your laptop?” Sora realized with curiosity.

Riku’s eyes widened in surprise, and the traces of a blush tainted his cheeks. It only served to heighten Sora’s interest, who patiently waited for an explanation.

“I do my other homework here,” he said plainly, looking away as if it were only partially true.

“Oh,” Sora said, unsure how to prod for more information.

“The tea,” Riku continued slowly, “de-stresses me. If I brought my computer to code here it would totally ruin it.” That explanation still didn’t seem like the whole truth, but Sora let it go. It was a sweet answer in its own way.

“That’s why I love working here,” Sora agreed softly, “I mean, my family owns it so there’s that but I also just love how the tea brings joy to people.”

Riku rested his head on his hand listening to Sora’s sentiment, his eyes warmly watching. “It’s addicting,” the silveret added. _Did he mean the tea?_ Sora wondered, but didn’t dare ask.

“I-I’m glad you’ve liked my choices so far,” Sora said, feeling shy again. Riku has been choosing Sora’s seasonal favorite since he mentioned it back in spring.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Riku agreed, glancing to his backpack determinedly for a moment. “Hey, Sora, I was thinking –“

“Yeah?” the brunet said, too enthusiastic.

“Uh, well… Halloween is coming up. Do you have plans?” Riku, the king of cool, seemed nervous to ask. He twirled a pen in his hand like a nervous tick.

However, Sora deflated. “Oh, the café has a Halloween party… thing.” Riku and Sora both stared at the table disappointedly, but Sora’s face brightened when he got an idea.

“You should come!” He exclaimed. “It’s a costume party so like, all the staff will be dressed up and we have a ton of free food, candy, and tea. Roxas will be here, too, so you could bring Axel.”

He mentioned the blond and redhead friends to cover his ass – it sounded too much like begging Riku on a date. His cheeks burned, wringing his hands under the table.

Riku looked up with a smirk. “Sure,” Riku said, voice tinted in victory, “That sounds fun. What are you going to be dressed up as?”

Sora pretended to be offended. “What?! I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise!”

* * *

Sora bounced around carrying a plate of black licorice, a devilish smile painted permanently on his face. After all, Halloween is his favorite holiday.

An orange demon mask covered one eye, but he still meandered the party with ease. If anything, it was his pointed, curled toed shoes that gave him trouble. His white-button up was replaced with a black one, and his slacks with black and white striped skinny jeans. Whenever his little bat wings hit someone, he’d gleefully exclaim, “Not sorry!” followed by an attempt of an evil laugh. However, it really just sounded like an impish giggle.

Riku flagged down the little demon with an amused grin, taking licorice from the tray. “Ew, you like that shit?” Axel asked in disgust. It matched his Phantom of the Opera costume he wore.

Riku ignored his friend, asking Sora, “What… what are you?”

Sora laughed with a childish smile. “I dunno, Jack Skellington meets Beetlejuice?”

Riku lifted Sora’s mask a little, teasingly, “Then what’s this for?”

“Hey!” The brunet turned away in protest, “No more treats for you!” Really, Sora’s cheek burned where Riku had briefly touched him, but he tried not to let it show. After all, he didn’t want Riku to notice that he had only put in one golden cat-eyed contact!

“Oh, so I get tricked?” Riku’s mad-scientist-Frankenstein-esque costume only heightened his mischievous look, his eyes bright.

Axel rolled his eyes at the two of them. “Where’s Roxas?” he asked, “Before I puke.”

Despite Sora’s deep blush, he protested, “You’re one to talk!” Still, he obliged in answering the redhead, “Roxas… is serving _blood!_ ” Keeping in character, Sora ominously pointed toward the drink table where bowls of deep red tea was being served.

“See ya, nerds,” Axel promptly exited, waving. Sora pouted. “I don’t think he gets the concept of a Halloween party.”

 Riku chuckled, “I think he’s just got a one-tract mind.”

Want some brains?” Kairi jovially approached, tray in hand. Her pink witch’s costume was distinctly sexy, but she wore it with a cute shyness that made her extremely popular and busy serving.

Riku took a jelly, “brains”-like dessert from the tray, sweets his weakness. “Everything is delicious,” he complimented the workers. Both Kairi and Sora thanked him, blushing – they had done most the cooking, while Roxas decorated.

Kairi sighed, “I gotta go serve some more. I can feel Leon giving me the stink eye.” She pouted, looking at Sora jealously. “Of course, you get the licorice – no one likes it.”

“I like it,” Riku defended the brunet.

Kairi playfully rolled her eyes. “Who be _witch_ ed you?” Riku smiled knowingly and shrugged.

Sora giggled, replying apologetically, “I’m sorry, Kai, I’ll make it up to you.”

“You owe me so much by this point you’re forever in debt,” she said, her voice laced with a sisterly pride. She turned to Riku, “See you.” She winked and walked off.

“So, what does one do at a Halloween party?” Riku asked, trying to keep conversation going.

“I have the unfortunate task of holding this tray,” Sora complained playfully.

“I’m sure Kairi would trade you,” Riku teased.

Giggling, Sora shook his head, “The evil of this licorice is enough to sustain my dark soul, thanks.”

Riku chuckled mid-jelly bite. “You should have tied them in nooses. That would have been spookier.”

Sora’s mouth dropped, agape. “That’s a FANTASTIC idea!!” He immediately set down the tray on an empty table and set to work tying the licorice. Riku sat at the table with the brunet, surprised and proud of his idea– he didn’t think Sora would like it so much.

“When do you get off?” Riku asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

“I’m allowed to go at nine,” Sora replied, concentrated on his work.

“Ah,” Riku was suddenly glad for his white powder make-up for the Frankenstein thing. “T-then would you wanna go to a haunted house later? We could invite the others.” Again, he tried to look indifferent, eating his jelly like it was more important than the offer.

Sora beamed. “Oh, my god, yes! I’ve always wanted to go to one of those! Roxas never let us go because he was too scared.”

The silveret chuckled, surprised again. “Roxas, scared?” Riku couldn’t stop smiling.

“I know, right? But I bet Axel could convince him to go.” Sora couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

“Bye, Roxas, have fun on your _date_ ,” Sora called after the blond who was attempting to sneak out of the café. He glared back at the brunet and Kairi, who rest their chins on the counter, depressed. He mumbled a good-bye and a Merry Christmas before exiting.

“Another year, and still no boyfriend, or girlfriend, or _anything_ ,” Kairi pouts, watching the blond go.

Sora sighed in agreement. “What’s wrong with us, Kai?” He looked outside the café window, watching the swirls of snow fall and couples enjoying Christmas Eve walk by.

Indignantly, Kairi replied, “Nothing!! It’s this stupid holiday! It’s worse than Valentine’s Day.”

The bell hanging by the door rang as it opened and closed, but the two didn’t even bother to look to see who it was. For once, Leon and Cloud were serving their own café, so the two of them stayed behind their beloved pastry counter, moping. It was a Christmas tradition at this point.

“Sor, I’m getting desperate. Maybe I should make a Tindr.”

Sora wrinkled his nose. As if sensing his disapproval, Kairi replied, “I know, not my cup of tea, but I haven’t met anyone new in _forever_.”

“I thought about making a Grindr… but I don’t know.”

Kairi equally disapproved at that as he did of Tindr. She glared at him, “Sora, first of all you’re already in love with someone so that’s just stupid. And second, they’d eat you up.”

Sora blushed at her honest, straightforward reprisal. He opened his mouth to respond, but just then a familiar voice beat him to the punch.

“She’s right, Sora, they’d annihilate you.” Sora’s blue eyes widened into saucers in horror.

“Riku!” He turned to the silveret fast as lightening. Kairi had to forcibly repress her laughter, but even then, small sounds emanated from the back of her throat from the effort. He glared at his best friend as if that could will her quiet.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he said, voice casual but eyes alight happily.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Kairi replies brightly, her entire demeanor changed. “What brings you to the café?”

“What always brings me to the café?” Riku retorted. Kairi laughed again, but Sora didn’t get the joke. “You want me to make you some peppermint tea?” Sora asked, frowning.

“Well, that,” Riku said doubtfully, “But hey why don’t we all go to the town center’s Christmas Tree tonight and cry about being single together?”

Sora nodded, agreeing instinctually with an excited grin. He turned to Kairi to express his eagerness, but she shook her head. “Aww, I’d love to, but I’m busy…” Sora narrowed his eyes at her; she was not, in fact, busy. _Did she just **lie**? _ He could have sworn he saw her wink.

“Uh, one second,” Sora said in panic, pushing Kairi back to the kitchen with him.

“What the _hell_ , Kairi?!” he hissed, glancing back through the kitchen door window to Riku. He stood looking a little put out but still waited patiently.

“If it’s just you two, it’s basically a date!” Kairi countered, “Remember Halloween? You need to confess already, Sora.”

The brunet sputtered in response. _Confess?_ That simply wasn’t within his capabilities as a human being. Before he could respond, Kairi pushed him back out forcefully. Sora paled as he emerged from the kitchen.

Twirling back to the counter where Riku waited, Sora stared at the silveret like a deer in the headlights. His thoughts bounced around his mind to come up with an excuse why he left the silveret there. “S-sorry, I had to check my work schedule… since it’s different for the holidays! Yeah, that,” he confirmed to himself. “I can go,” Sora finished simply, feeling his ears turn hot.

Riku smiled, “Great, I’ll meet you here at six?” _How did he know that’s when my shift ends?_

“Sure!” he squeaked.

* * *

Sora changed into some normal clothes fifteen minutes before Riku was due to show up. Kairi was covering for him in the meantime – another debt to add to the list. He wore an ugly Christmas sweater and dark blue skinny jeans, but still had to add a coat and scarf. Having time to spare, he made himself and Riku peppermint teas to go. His hands shook as he made them, so nervous about being alone with Riku for the first time _ever_.

When he left the kitchen, he noticed Riku waiting by the door of the café, five minutes early. He blushed as he walked over, willing his nerves to calm to no avail.

“Ready to go?”

“Y-yep! Here, some peppermint tea,” he said, practically forcing the cup on him. But, Riku took it gratefully, smiling as he said thanks.

“Bye, have fun!” Kairi called, mouthing to Sora “ _do it_ ”. Sora gulped as they left the café.

The air was as cold as it looked as snowflakes fell softly around them. They walked to the Christmas Tree in the center of town – it was hard to miss. It towered over all the small buildings surrounding it, glittering beautifully in ornaments of red and green, lit up with white lights.

“I’m surprised Axel and Roxas aren’t here,” Sora commented, staring at the tree in wonder.

“I think Axel had something special for Roxas in mind,” Riku replied vaguely, his hands shoved into his coat pockets to protect against the cold.

Sora giggled, “Roxas, that jerk.”

“Axel, too,” Riku chuckled.

“…The tree is really beautiful this year,” Sora said hesitantly, gazing nervously at the tree. Though he had been so against it hours ago, he took Kairi’s words to heart. Maybe it was time he said something about how he felt.

“Yeah, but I have a better view,” Riku stated simply. Jarred from his thoughts, Sora, alarmed, turned to the silveret only to find him staring straight at him.

Despite the cold, Sora felt his ears warm familiarly. Riku’s cheeks were tinted pink – _from the cold or…?_ He continued, “Remember when we met, and you said, ‘one time, one meeting’?”

Sora nodded dumbly, breath held, not daring to let himself hope.

“That’s how I feel about you. Meeting you was a once in a lifetime thing… so I –“ Riku paused, looking to the side as if he forgot the speech he had planned.

It was too much. Riku’s hair, sticking out from his red beanie, disheveled from the cold breeze, his pink lips parted in nervousness, his aqua, piercing eyes – Riku’s constant kindness and companionship the past year, his kinship in tea loving, his sexy intelligence; it all rushed at Sora and overwhelmed him. Before Riku could catch up to his thoughts, Sora blurted out, “I love you.”

Riku’s crystal eyes darted to Sora’s in shock. If Sora were blushing before, his face was cherry tomato now. A silent moment of shock passed between them, until the silveret pulled him into his embrace, hugging him close. “Go out with me,” he asked quickly, voice exhilarated from Sora’s outburst.

Sora felt his eyes tear up – he was glad that his face was buried in Riku’s coat. It smelled uniquely of Riku and of the café. After all, the silveret spent an insane amount of time there. Suddenly, the whole year made sense to the brunet. “Yes!” Sora said, blissfully happy, “Absolutely!”

Riku pulled away slowly, an equally exultant and relieved smile imprinted in his face. Their eyes locked together and Sora drowned in the diamonds glittering in his eyes, the lights of the Christmas tree reflecting in them. They met each other half way, lips colliding sweetly in the middle of the town square. It was warm, sincere, and simple, but they melted nonetheless.

When they pulled away, Sora wiped his eyes, slightly embarrassed. Giggling, he said, “This better not be a ‘one time, one meeting’ thing.”

Riku grinned, grabbing the brunet’s hand. “Definitely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : This work was inspired by Rakuen! Thanks to Cryaotic for doing a playthrough, and the developers for creating such a wonderful game!
> 
> I needed to write something light-hearted and fluffy after my most recent chapter of my in-progress story, since the topic was heavily related to my own life. I hope you enjoyed the cuteness! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
